Detonate Dead
To a skilled practitioner of the occult, the corpses of slain foes are a tool to bend to their dark purpose. While most seek to animate the very souls of fallen enemies, a crafty handful have discovered an even more potent use. Infusing the enzymes and acids of the target's body with magical energy, the caster creates a volatile mixture that detonates violently when a final word is spoken. The explosion blasts outwards in every direction, showering nearby enemies with flame and toxic liquid. At higher levels of skill, the detonation will damage and stun foes in a wide area. Explodes an unused corpse, dealing fire and physical damage to nearby enemies. __TOC__ Skill Functions and Interactions Spell Damage: Despite being listed as a spell, spell damage modifiers don't affect it. I would assume, however, that spell modifiers such as "critical strike chance for spells" would affect it, much like Bear Trap. The fire damage component of the spell will receive bonuses from elemental, area, and fire damage passives and item mods, however. Level: Increased gem level will only increase the physical damage component, mana cost, and stat requirements of the skill. Gem Leveling |- ! 1 | 2 || || || 6 || 2–4 || 123 |- ! 2 | 3 || || || 7 || 3–4 || 542 |- ! 3 | 5 || || || 8 || 3–5 || 2,220 |- ! 4 | 8 || 15 || || 9 || 4–6 || 8,813 |- ! 5 | 12 || 21 || 14 || 11 || 6–9 || 22,895 |- ! 6 | 16 || 26 || 18 || 14 || 8–11 || 68,427 |- ! 7 | 21 || 33 || 23 || 17 || 10–15 || 150,439 |- ! 8 | 26 || 39 || 27 || 20 || 13–20 || 581,328 |- ! 9 | 32 || 47 || 33 || 24 || 18–27 || 566,989 |- ! 10 | 38 || 55 || 38 || 28 || 24–36 || 1,143,783 |- ! 11 | 42 || 61 || 42 || 31 || 29–43 || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 66 || 46 || 34 || 34–51 || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 70 || 48 || 36 || 39–58 || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 74 || 51 || 37 || 44–66 || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 78 || 54 || 40 || 50–74 || 9,936,257 |- ! 16 | 58 || 82 || 57 || 42 || 56–84 || 21,346,376 |- ! 17 | 61 || 86 || 60 || 45 || 63–94 || 50,694,143 |- ! 18 | 64 || 90 || 62 || 47 || 71–106 || 90,050,751 |- ! 19 | || || || || – || |- ! 20 | || || || || – || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds +3% Casting Speed. Version History | align=center|0.10.2 || *The mana cost of Detonate Dead has been reduced at early levels so that it's around 40% cheaper. It ramps up to the same mana cost as before for high levels. |- | align=center|0.9.7 || * Slightly increased the radius of Detonate Dead's explosion. |- | align=center|0.9.6b || * Improved the effects for Detonate Dead. |- | align=center|0.9.5g || * Reduced the critical strike chance on Detonate Dead. |- | align=center|0.9.3g || * Changed Detonate Dead to not have the damage scaled by mods that affect Spell Damage. |- | align=center|0.9.1 || * Fixed a crash involving Detonate Dead. |} Category:Dexterity skills Category:Spells Category:Fire skills Category:Area of effect skills